


Homo Ludens

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson compete, and for once there's an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo Ludens

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny story was the result of a prompt by [](http://hannahorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**hannahorlove**](http://hannahorlove.livejournal.com/), who asked for _"House and Wilson have a juggling contest, which Wilson wins."_ It was written at [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/)'s urging, in [](http://perspi.livejournal.com/profile)[**perspi**](http://perspi.livejournal.com/)'s LJ.

_**House Nanofic: Homo Ludens**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished, original dated 5/2/07.  
 **TITLE:** Homo Ludens  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House-Wilson, strong friendship.  
 **RATING:** PG-13, for swearing.  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** No.  
 **SUMMARY:** House and Wilson compete, and for once there's an unexpected outcome.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This tiny story was the result of a prompt by [](http://hannahorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**hannahorlove**](http://hannahorlove.livejournal.com/) , who asked for _"House and Wilson have a juggling contest, which Wilson wins."_ It was written at [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/) 's urging, in [](http://perspi.livejournal.com/profile)[**perspi**](http://perspi.livejournal.com/) 's LJ.  
The title translates roughly to "Playing Man."  
 **BETA:** As if.

  
 **Homo Ludens**

  
"Come on, old man," Wilson taunted. "Can't keep it up?"

"Fuck you," House grunted, keeping his eyes on the objects tumbling in front of him. The paper clip dispenser was proving particularly difficult to keep in an even rhythm; the weight of the tiny silver wires kept shifting and throwing off the balance. He regretted now that he'd picked it, but he'd be damned if he'd let Wilson know that.

The two men were silent for a moment, the only sound their soft exhalations of breath as they continued to juggle.

The small objects danced through the air, each one in turn reaching the top of its arc and succumbing to gravity, only to be launched into the air again by the dextrous hands controlling their flight.

House had chosen a heavy Mont Blanc fountain pen, his oversized dog-toy ball, a black Sharpie, an empty coffee mug, a small ceramic puppy, and the aforementioned paper clip dispenser.

Wilson was juggling a blue Sharpie, a silver barette artfully stolen from Cameron's hair, a stuffed frog that one of his cancer kids had just given him, Foreman's gold tie clip, and his own (thankfully empty) pocket protector.

"Damn it!" House added a string of curses to the single expletive as the paper clip dispenser once again threatened to throw the whole routine off balance. Then, with a sudden, thieving grab, it was gone, and Wilson had added it to his own collection.

Wilson crowed in triumph. Chase applauded.

"You're all fired," House muttered, and continued to juggle. Maybe they could get Cuddy in here and he could make an inappropriate remark about jugs.

  
~ fin


End file.
